Nero Festival Redux ~2017 Autumn~/Exhibition Quest
Act 1= 28,149 HP |en12 = Mindless One; Lvl 57 21,634 HP |en13 = Mindless One; Lvl 45 17,310 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 2/2 |en21 = Spassy; Lvl 90 401,820 HP 499,560 HP 575,580 HP |dropicons = }} * On start of battle, Triumphant Return of the Sword & Debuff frontline servants with Buster Down for 3 turns. * Triumphant Return of the Sword : Buffs Self with 3 delayed HP Recovery (90,000 HP), ** 1 time each, for after 3, 6 and 9 turns respectively. ** Recasts when it has run its course or removed. * Ultra-Peristalsis Expansion : Drains HP to gain Damage Up (NP and Normal attacks) (Unremovable) * Masochistic Joy : Recovers HP(100k HP) end of every turn + Insane Critical Rate against Servants with King-trait. (Unremovable) * (Unremoveable Debuff) HP Recovery Rate Down for every Quick-card Attack (Non-NP) against this unit. * Unyielding Will : Charges own NP gauge by 1 tick. * & : Recasts 3 delayed HP Recovery (90,000 HP). ----- * Suggestions :* Euryale with LB'd 2 Gods 3 Legs CE should be able to one shot every HP layer with her NP. :* Quick chains to inflict reduced healing debuff that lasts for 3 turns (Stacks). :* Remove delayed heal buff to reset it. |5}} }} |-| Act 2= 13,318 HP |en12 = Oni Imp; Lvl 54 10,253 HP |en13 = Oni Devil; Lvl 63 24,181 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 2/2 |en21 = Suzuka Gozen; Lvl 90 272,916 HP 311,904 HP 363,888 HP |dropicons = }} * Reduced NP gain when she hits party servants. * One Party member randomly gets debuff with Taunt during her turn. *Cycling Buff Only in (Unremovable): ** Changing Weakness - Quick : Reduced damage from Arts & Buster for 1 turn. ** Changing Weakness - Arts : Reduced damage from Quick & Buster for 1 turn. ** Changing Weakness - Buster : Reduced damage from Arts & Quick for 1 turn. *Cycling Buff Only in (Unremovable): ** Class Change - (Lancer > Rider > Caster) : Changes her class every turn. * : Gain reduced damage from all sources (Unremovable). * Random delayed Conditional Debuff based on Good(善), Neutral(中庸), or Evil(悪) alignment, only in (Unremovable): ** Gain debuff of based on servants' alignment that is hitting her. ** Depending on the alignment of the servant hitting her, her damage reduction will drop. (i.e: If the condition requires a 'Good' alignment, using a servant with a 'Good' alignment to hit her will inflict the debuff) |5}} }} |-| Act 3= 10,110 HP |en12 = Sea Demon; Lvl 47 20,845 HP |en13 = Sea Demon; Lvl 55 16,450 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 2/2 |en21 = Arash; Lvl 90 5,308,380 HP |dropicons = }} *'Diffracting Interference (Unremovable) :' Arash's NP pierces invulnerability and evasion. * (Unremovable) Guts (3 times) * Buff Removal Resistance Up (Unremovable). * Cannot be Stunned (Unremovable). *'Lone Meteor :' Charge NP gauge to max, and buff self with guts. * Just let him finish his fifth Stella and you will win the battle. ---- * Suggestions ** Cu Chulainn, Cu Chulainn (Prototype), Cu Chulainn (Alter) and Irisviel (Dress of Heaven) are one of the few MVPs. ** Melty Sweetheart can block Stella completely. ** Guts CE |5}} }} Category:Event Category:Seasonal Event Category:Challenge Quest